The Karate Girl
by Meirin Hinamori 16
Summary: Kazune dan Jin yang dicap sebagai idola sekolah terlibat perang dingin. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka menyukai gadis yang sama? Apa yang mereka lakukan ketika mengetahui bahwa sang gadis penyandang sabuk hitam dalam karate? Bad summary (summary gaje). Warning: KazuRinJin


Sakura Gaoka Senior High School, sekolah elit di Jepang yang berada di Tokyo itu kembali riuh akibat teriakan histeris dari para fans dua pria yang selalu berperang dingin dalam hal apapun. Ya, mereka adalah Kazune Kujyou dan Jin Kuga. Lihat, keduanya kembali melemparkan death glare andalan masing - masing.

Kazune adalah siswa terpintar di sana yang menduduki jabatan sebagai ketua OSIS. Sedangkan Jin adalah seorang artis muda yang tengah naik daun dikarenakan singel terbarunya. Dan parahnya, mereka berdua satu kelas. Sebenarnya mereka berdua tidak pernah saling kenal, tapi akibat ulah wartawan mading sekolah sialan yang seenak jidat menulis berita berjudul '_Siapakah yang terpopuler?_ _Kazune vs Jin!_' Yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi buruk. Sekarang keduanya selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Kazune dan Jin yang tanpa sadar berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor membuat keduanya memancarkan aura yang begitu mencekam, sehingga orang - orang di sekitar mereka bergidik ngeri. Kazune dan Jin yang berbelok di perempatan koridor tanpa sadar menabrak seorang gadis yang membawa buku ditangannya.

BRUUKK

"Aah, maafkan saya senpai," ujar gadis bersurai brunette yang diikat twintail bernama Karin Hanazono itu menunduk meminta maaf. Dia membereskan buku - bukunya yang berserakan. Kazune dan Jin melihat hal itu membantu Karin.

"Biar ku bantu," ujar keduanya serempak. Mereka menoleh satu sama lain lalu saling memberikan tatapan pembunuh. Karin yang menyadari hal itu berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Err, tak apa senpai. Saya bisa sendiri kok," ucap Karin gugup. Keduanya kembali menolong Karin membereskan buku - bukunya. Sampai - sampai tangan kanan Karin berusaha menggapai buku diarinya tak sengaja tersentuh Kazune dan tangan kirinya yang berusaha mengambil buku novelnya tersentuh oleh tangan Jin. Karin yang menyadari kedua tangannya disentuh oleh kedua pria berbeda mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Menampilkan iris emerald yang indah di mata kedua idola sekolah itu.

"Kau?" Keduanya melamunkan sesuatu yang sama, yaitu cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Karin.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu," ujar Kazune.

"A...aku murid pi...pin...pindahan senpai," jawab Karin tergagap.

"Dewi," gumam Jin

"Apa?" Tanya Karin heran

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Bel sekolah tanda masuk itu berdentang dengan sangat kencangnya sehingga membuyarkan lamunan kedua pria idaman sekolah itu. Karin bergegas membereskan semua bukunya dan berdiri.

"Arigatou, senpai. Sudah mau membantuku," ujar Karin membungkuk

"Kalau begitu, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Jaa senpai," ujar Karin seraya menjauh dari kedua idola sekolah.

"Tunggu, siapa namamu?" Tanya keduanya berbarengan.

"Karin, Karin Hanazono dari kelas X.C senpai," jawab Karin

"Karin," Gumam mereka serempak (lagi?)

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kamichama Karin by. Koge Donbo**

**The Karate Girl by. Rizki Kinanti**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy and Romance**

**Pairing: Karin Hanazono x Kazune Kujyou**

**Warning: Gaje, OC, OOC, OOT, typo bertebaran, EYD banyak salah, gak nyambung, ide pasaran, banyak kata/huruf yang hilang, hancur lebur, dll.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, pelajaran pertama dikelas XI.A adalah olahraga. Dan mereka akan lomba lari. Kelas XI.A yang sedang berolah raga itu dibagi menjadi 3 babak. Babak pertama terdiri dari 6 tahap. Satu tahap terdiri dari 5 orang yang akan berlomba. Keenam pemenang dari setiap tahap di babak pertama akan memasuki babak kedua yang terdiri dari 2 tahap yang masing - masing tahapnya terdiri dari 3 orang. Dan babak ketiga, yaitu finalnya. Kedua pemenang dari babak kedua akan berlomba lagi untuk memperebutkan juara satu.

Dari babak pertama tahap pertama, pemenangnya adalah Yuuki Sakurai, pria yang sangat ahli memainkan musi terutama biola. Tahap kedua adalah Jin Kuga, salah satu idola sekolah. Tahap ketiga adalah Shigen Tsutsumu, seorang mata - mata di SGSHS. Tahap keempat adalah Kazune Kujyou, ketua OSIS dengan gayanya yang cool. Tahap kelima adalah Michiru Nishikiori, pria unik dengan warna bola mata yang berbeda, satu violet dan satunya safir. Dan tahap terakhir adalah Kaito Yamamoto, pria bersurai hijau toska terang dengan iris keemasan yang berkilau, ketua klub karate sekolah.

Lalu, dari babak kedua, tahap pertama yang terdiri dari Yukii vs Jin vs Shigen berhasil dimenangkan oleh Jin Kuga. Sedangkan tahap keduanya yang terdiri dari Kazune vs Michi vs Kaito dimenangkan oleh rivalnya, Kazune Kujyou.

Dan kini, tiba saatnya final antara Kazune vs Jin. Semua anak perempuan bersorak - sorak, mendukung idola mereka masing - masing. Tsunade-sensei memberikan aba - aba

"Siap di posisi."

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Kujyou," desis Jin

"Bersedia."

"Kau pikir aku mau mengalah, heh? Jangan mimpi!" Ujar Kazune meremehkan Jin.

"Cih, kita lihat saja nanti," cetusnya marah. Jin memandang lurus ke depan, begitupula dengan Kazune

"Mulai!"

Kazune dan Jin mulai berlari sekuat tenaga. Disaat yang bersamaan, kelas X.C tidak belajar karena gurunya tidak datang itu mengeracau tak karuan. Karin yang secara kebetulan duduk di dekat jendela itu menatap lapangan olahraga. Dia melihat Kazune dan Jin yang sedang berlari tanpa memperdulikan keringat yang bercucuran di badan mereka. Iris zamrud itu membola melihat Kazune dan Jin.

"Aah, itukan senpai yang kutabrak tadi," seru Karin kaget, sehingga Miyon yang duduk disampingnya mengernyit heran.

"Nani ka Karin?" Tanya Miyon

"Lihat Miyon, senpai yang sedang berlari itu tadi bertabrakan denganku," jelas Karin yang menunjuk ke arah Kazune dan Jin. Karena penasaran, Miyon melihat keluar jendela. Iris keemasan miliknya melebar begitu melihat siapa yang dimaksud Karin.

"Hah? Maksudmu Kazune-senpai atau Jin-senpai?" Tanya Miyon kalut.

"Err, keduanya," jawab Karin polos.

"Apaaa?!" Miyon sukses menyamai suaranya dengan suara microfon volume full karena saking kagetnya.

"Kau bertabrakan dengan idola sekolah?" Tanya Miyon memastikan. Muncul perempatan di kening Karin saat Miyon menyebutkan kata 'idola sekolah'

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Karin heran. Miyon menghela nafas jenuh, dia baru ingat kalau Karin murid baru dan baru satu minggu berada di sana.

"Karin, dengarkan aku baik - baik karena aku tak akan mengulanginya, satu kata pun tidak. Kazune-senpai yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS adalah siswa terpintar di sekolah. Dia tampan, cool tapi dingin terhadap seluruh orang terutama Jin dan terkecuali sahabatnya yaitu Yukii-senpai, Michi-senpai, Shigen-senpai, dan baka Kaito. Serta kembarannya yaitu Kazusa-senpai juga sepupunya Himeka. Sedangkan Jin-senpai adalah artis muda yang populer karena singel - singelnya yang digemari banyak orang serta ketampanannya. Satu hal lagi dan ini penting. Kedua idola sekolah itu selalu perang dingin," jelas Miyon. Karin mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku punya banyak pertanyaan, kenapa kau memanggil Kaito-senpai dengan baka Kaito? Lalu siapa Himeka yang disebut sebagai sepupu Kazune-senpai? Dan kenapa Kazune-senpai dan Jin-senpai perang dingin?" Tanya Karin bertubi - tubi. Miyon melengos

"Argh, Karin. Kenapa pertanyaanmu banyak sekali sih? Ulangi satu persatu," omel Miyon. Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yang pertama, kenapa kau memanggil Kaito-senpai dengan sebutan 'baka Kaito'?" Tanya Karin

"Itu karena Kaito no baka adalah sepupuku. Itu sebabnya aku mirip dengannya," jawab Miyon, Karin manggut - manggut.

"Kenapa harus baka Kaito, seharusnya kan kamu memanggilnya dengan sebutan nii-san, mungkin," ujar Karin

"Dia itu menyebalkan Karin. Aku selalu dipermainkannya," celutuk Miyon

"Kedua, siapa Himeka yang disebut sebagai sepupu Kazune?" Tanya Karin

"Huft, Himeka Kujyou yang ku maksud itu adalah anak dari kelas X.A, dia satu angkatan dengan kita," jawab Miyon

"Yang terakhir, kenapa Kazune-senpai dan Jin-senpai perang dingin?" Tanya Karin. Miyon tampak berfikir, namun akhirnya dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, katanya mereka sudah perang dingin saat mereka masil kelas X.A," terang Miyon. Karin mengangguk tanda mengerti. Karin kembali melirik senpainya yang sedang berlari itu. Pertandingan berakhir saat Kazune sudah mencapai garis finish terlebih dahulu. Senyum puas atau yang lebih terlihat sebagai seringai terpatri jelas di wajah Kazune. Jin mendelik kesal kearahnya.

"Sepertinya mereka benar - benar perang dingin," gumam Karin

***The Karate Girl***

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Semua orang sudah berhamburan keluar kelas, tak terkecuali Karin. Dia membawa novel dan buku diarinya serta kacamata baca miliknya juga sebuah pena menggantung di saku roknya. Dia akan bersantai di halaman belakang bersama novelnya dan menulis kejadian yang menimpanya pagi ini.

Di sepanjang koridor, tanpa Karin sadari sepasang rival sedang membuntutinya. Namun, Kazune tidak menyadari kehadiran Jin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kazune sesekali memotret Karin dengan kamera yang diseludupkannya.

Karin yang sedang duduk menulis diari itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Namun ia menepis pikiran itu jauh - jauh. Ia kemudian menulis sebuah kalimat yang menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang di diarinya.

'_Aku merasa seseorang sedang mengintaiku_'

Dia kemudian menutup diarinya dan berpindah pada novel yang dibawanya. Tak lupa dengan kacamata bacanya.

_FLASH_

Kazune yang bersembunyi di balik pohon itu kembali memotret Karin yang sedang membaca itu. Jin yang menyadari kehadiran Kazune itu mendelik kesal. Kenapa selalu ada dia, pikir jin.

_Ting Tong, Ting Tong_

Bel masuk kembali berbunyi. Karin membereskan semua barang - barangnya dan langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke kelasnya. Jin pun juga sudah kembali ke kelasnya. Hanya dirinya yang masih stand by di balik pohon. Dia menyimpan kameranya dan tersenyum sumringah. Sampai - sampai, ada sesuatu yang muncul di depannya. Kazune diam mematung. Laba - laba yang turun dengan jaringnya. Wajahnya memucat.

"Gyaaaa, MUSHIIIIII!" Kazune langsung berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan tempat itu. Sesampainya di depan kelasnya, dia mendapati Karin yang sedang memandang seseorang di dalam kelasnya. Dia mengikuti jalur pandangan Karin. JLEB! Karin memandangi Kaito yang membelakangi mereka. Kazune kehilangan seluruh semangatnya. Karin yang menyadari kehadiran Kazune itu menyapanya.

"Konnichiwa senpai," sapa Karin membungkuk

"Hm, sepertinya kau yang tadi pagi," ujar Kazune pura - pura tidak tahu dan dingin.

"Benar senpai," ujar Karin

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Kazune

"Aku sedang menunggu temanku yang sedang berbicara pada Kaito-senpai di sana," jawab Karin. Kazune kembali melihat ke arah Kaito yang ternyata sedang berdebat dengan seorang siswi yang sangat mirip dengannya. Kazune kembali bersemangat saat tau bahwa Karin tidak memperhatikan Kaito, tapi memperhatikan temannya yang sedang berbicara pada Kaito.

"Ehem, perkenalkan. Watashiwa namae Kazune Kujyou desu," ujar Kazune mengulurkan tangannya.

"Watashiwa namae Karin Hanazono desu, yoroshiku," ujar Karin tersenyum seraya membalas uluran tangan Kazune.

'Halus,' batin Kazune.

Jin yang melihat kejadian itu naik pitam. Dia langsung menyambar tangan Karin yang dijabat oleh Kazune.

"Jin Kuga desu," ujar Jin. Kazune mendengus kesal.

"Aah, Karin Hanazono desu," ucap Karin tersenyum. Miyon menghampiri Karin yang sedang bersama kedua idola sekolah.

"Nee, Karin. Aku sudah selesai. Kata Kaito no baka aku sudah bisa mulai hari ini. Semoga kamu yang jadi mentorku. Sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke kelas," ujar Miyon langsung menarik tangan Karin seakan tidak menyadari kehadiran Kazune dan Jin.

"Kalau begitu, jaa senpai," ujar Karin lalu menghilang di belokan. Kazune dan Jin lantas langsung menghampiri Kaito.

"Kaito, apa yang di katakan oleh gadis berambut sama sepertimu tadi? Sepertinya serius sekali" Tanya Jin

"Heeeii, dia itu sepupuku, Miyon. Dia bertanya apakah dia bisa masuk ke klubku," jelas Kaito

"Klub yang kau maksud itu klub karate? Jangan bercanda," celutuk Jin. Kaito memutar bola matanya malas

"Memang, Miyon memang mau masuk klub karate," jawab Kaito enteng.

"Lalu, apa maksudnya Miyon berharap bahwa Karin yang jadi mentornya?" Tanya Kazune

"Itu karena Karin-chan anggota klubku," ujar Kaito.

"Apaaaa?!" Seru mereka berdua kaget

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Ahahaha," mereka tertawa kaku. Dan detik berikutnya, mereka berdua menatap Kaito dengan tatapan meyakinkan. Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipis Kaito saat melihat tatapan dari sahabat - sahabatnya itu

"Aku ingin masuk ke klub," ujar mereka mantap. Kaito melotot. Namun akhirnya luluh juga.

"Tsk, terserah kalian saja. Jadwalnya setiap hari pulang sekolah."

***The Karate Girl***

Bel pulang berbunyi tiga menit yang lalu. Karin yang baru saja mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam latihan itu sedang menunggu Miyon di depan ruang ganti. Beberapa menit kemudian, Miyon keluar dengan seragam latihan yang sama dengan Karin. Hanya saja, warna sabuk mereka berbeda. Miyon memakai sabuk putih dan Karin memakai sabuk hitam. Tapi Karin langsung melepasnya

Krieet. Pintu ruang karate memasuki ruang latihan. Semua mata tertuju pada Karin, tak terkecuali Kazune dan Jin yang duduk bersimpuh di sudut ruangan.

"Konnichiwa Karin-san," sapa seluruh anggota klub.

"Konnichiwa minna-san. Kita bisa mulai sekarang. Berbarislah," perintah Karin

Karin pun melenggang ke sudut ruangan, ia menaruh tasnya lalu memakai sabuknya. Kazune dan Jin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Karin menganga tak percaya.

'Karin sabuk hitam?' Batin mereka berdua histeris

"Sekarang, kita mulai," ujar Karin yang menjadi mentor.

"Satu!"

"Haaaiik."

"Dua!"

"Haaaiik."

"Tiga.!"

"Haaaiik."

"Empat!"

"Haaaiik."

"Lompat," perintah Karin. Semua anggota klub pun melompat dan terduduk.

"Bagus, sebagai permulaan. Kaito-senpai, apa kau tertarik?" Tanya Karin. Yukii yang juga sabuk hitam menyemangati Kaito. Kaito melompat dan berdiri di hadapan Karin.

"Dengan senang hati, Karin-chan," balas Kaito

Keduanya menaiki matras dan membungkuk memberi hormat lalu siap diposisi. Miyon dengan sukarela menjadi wasit.

"Mulai."

Kaito langsung melayangkan tinju ke arah Karin, namun Karin berhasil menghindarinya. Kaito pun menendang Karin, namun Karin membungkuk menghindarinya. Kaito kembali melayangkan pukulannya.

Greb!

Karin dengan mudah menangkap tangan Kaito. Dia menyeringai, membuat Kaito tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Dia berbalik memunggungi Kaito, kaki kanannya dimajukannya.

Bruuukk!

Karin membanting Kaito ke depan dengan sekali gerakan. Kaito terhempas dengan keras di atas matras. Semua anggota menganga tak percaya. Bagaimana Kaito meringis kesakitan. Karin mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kaito berdiri. Keduanya kembali membungkuk memberi hormat, lalu Kaito kembali ke barisannya.

"Gomenne," bisik Karin

"Tak apa, tak usah dikhawatirkan," balas Kaito

"Bentuklah kelompok kalian sesuai dengan sabuk kalian, pelajarilah gerakan tadi" ujar Karin serius tapi tetap ceria.

"Hai' Karin-san," ujar mereka semua lalu mulai duduk berkelompok sesuai dengan sabuk masing - masing. Semua anggota yang masih menyandang sabuk putih melongo di tempat, terutama Miyon, Kazune dan Jin.

'Bagaimana cara mempelajari gerakan tadi?' Batin semua anggota lesu.

"Nah, hari ini aku yang akan jadi mentor kalian," jelas Karin yang sudah berada di samping Miyon. Miyon, Kazune dan Jin tersenyum mendengarnya. Semua anggota yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Heii, jangan lupakan aku," seru Kaito. Karin terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak akan Kaito-senpai," ujar Karin tersenyum lembut. Semua anggota yang lain melongo di tempat, terutama Kazune dan Jin.

'Kaito no baka, awas kau ya,' batin seluruh anggota klub pria (- Kaito dan Yukii). Astaga, ternyata seluruh pria dalam klub menyukai Karin. Beruntungnya Karin.

"Ne, Karin-chan. Aku butuh bantuan di sini," seru Yukii yang berada di kelompok sabuk kuning.

"Baik, Yukii-senpai. Kaito-senpai ku tinggal dulu ya," kata Karin lalu menghampiri Yukii.

"Mereka ingin melihat kita bertarung agar mereka bisa mempelajarinya," jelas Yukii

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Karin lalu menaiki matras tempat Yukii berada. Keduanya membungkuk dan mengambil ancang - ancang. Dengan cepat Yukii menyerang Karin dengan pukulannya yang bertubi - tubi itu. Karin salto ke belakang berkali - kali untuk menghindari serangan Yukii. Saat punggung Karin sudah menyentuh dinding, Yukii berlari dan melayangkan tendangannya, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Karin melompat ke belakang Yukii dan mendorong dengan kuat kedua sendi lutut Yukii hingga Yukii jatuh terduduk. Karin langsung meraih tangan Yukii dan membantingnya ke dinding.

Bruuk!

"Aww," ringis Yukii

Karin mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Yukii berdiri. Keduanya kembali membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Aku akan mengobatimu sepulang latihan nanti, Yukii-senpai. Maafkan aku yang terlalu bersemangat," ujar Karin membungkuk

"Daijobu Karin, kau tetap hebat," ujar Yukii mengacak - acak surai brunette Karin. Semua orang menganga tidak percaya, terutama dua idola SGSHS.

'Yukii, beraninya kau,' batin Kazune dan Jin marah pada Yukii.

'Kariiiiiiin, kau menyakiti Yukii-senpaiku,' batin Miyon kesal pada Karin.

**Skip Time**

Karin baru saja mengobati Yukii. Kalian pasti tau alasannya. Dia pun bergegas ke gerbang sekolah, tempat Miyon menunggunya.

"Miyon, maaf karena menunggu lama," ucap Karin

"Huuhh," dengus Miyon acuh tak acuh berjalan meninggalkan Karin. Karin pun berusaha mengejar Miyon.

"Nani ka Miyon? Kau marah padaku ya?" Tanya Karin

"Bagaimana tak marah, kau menyakiti Yukii-senpaiku!" Desis Miyon tajam

"Ahahaha, maafkan aku Miyon, aku tadi terlalu bersemangat," kata Karin seraya tertawa kaku. Miyon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau pikir ini lucu," bentak Miyon kesal.

"Huft, iya - iya. Aku janji gak bakal ngulanginnya lagi. Jangan marah lagi ya," bujuk Karin. Mereka berdua telah sampai di persimpangan jalan.

"Aku pegang janjimu, Karin. Aah, kita sudah harus berpisah. Jaa ne Karin-chan," ujar Miyon yang perlahan meninggalkan Karin. Karin melambaikan tangannya pada Miyon.

"Jaa ne Miyon," seru Karin. Karin kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena ada dua orang pemuda menghadangnya. Karin terkejut melihat orang yang menghadangnya, itu terlihat dari ekpresinya.

"K-kau?!"

.

.

TSUZUKU

.

.

Keep or Delete?

.

.

A/N:

Jangan timpuk Meirin, timpuklah ide yang selalu melesat di pikiran Meirin #pundung

(Readers: sama aja!)

Gimana, gaje kan? Meirin tau kok #lemes

Pokoknya karena Meirin banyak tanggungan fict, Meirin bakal usahakan ada yang update satu fict setiap minggunya, tapi pengecualian untuk dua minggu kedepan. Kalo misalnya telat, paling minggu depannya lagi bakal update 2 fict, tapi Meirin gak janji ya XD! #ditabok

Makanya, penuhilah kotak riview fict ini XD! Target riview seluruh fict adalah 10 riview. Jadi, yang mana yang lebih dulu mencapai target maka fict itulah yang akan di update XD!

Sekian dari Meirin, apabila ada kata yang salah Meirin minta maaf dan kepada tuhan Meirin memohon ampun.

Sudah ah, daripada tambah ngawur

Meirin tutup fict ini dengan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To RnR please?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pagaralam, Maret 2014**


End file.
